Lupa Cabin (71)
The Lupa Cabin (71) is the cabin that houses the children of Lupa, Roman wolf goddess and raiser of heroes. Claiming and cabin When Lupa claims her children, a wolf, with SPQR underneath it, appears over the child's head. The cabin itself looks mostly like a cave, but it is vaguely shaped like a cabin, and has a wolf head over the door. On the inside, the cabin has wolves painted into the wall, and headboards and baseboards shaped like stylized wolf heads. Cabin members Head counselor: Shelia Blackwood Lieutenant counselor:Busu-Mic Mihai Ionut (Son of Hecate and the legacy of Lycaon and Lupa) Other members: Luna Darkrose Powers and traits 1. Children of Lupa have the proportionate strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, and senses of smell and hearing of a wolf. 2. Children of Lupa also have retractable wolf claws and fangs. Fang and claw length grow as the demigod ages. While it is not uncommon to see a child of Lupa with wolf ears and or a tail, in some rarer cases you may come across some with fur. 3. Children of Lupa have a wolf's night vision. 4. Children of Lupa can unleash a sonic wolf howl from their vocal cords. 5. Children of Lupa can shift into wolves and back. Their wolf forms differ depending on many factors, including if they are also legacies, and who their godly grandparents/ancestors are/were. 6. Children of Lupa can communicate with wolves and canine creatures. 7. Children of Lupa have the innate ability to sense if a demigod is Greek or Roman. They also can sense who their godly parent is. 8. Children of Lupa tend to have canine tendencies, scratching their ear with their foot, growling when upset, and shaking water out of their hair, to name a few. 9. Children of Lupa tend to still retain their intellect, memories, and speech, even in wolf form. 10. Children of Lupa can call to each other with their howl to find each other from far distance. 11. Every child of Lupa has a specific and special howl. Each has a different and unique call and every child must learn and memorise each of their half - siblings howl. 12. Every year the Lupa cabin holds a event known as 'The Wolf Hunt'. They leave the camp and hunt small drachmas hidden around the area by the other cabins while trying not to be attacked by monsters. This event is very dangerous and children of Lupa must train before. They spend a week outside the camp and can team up with other. Only children over 15 can compete. Personality Traits and Well Known Features Children of Lupa are known for their loyalty and persistence. They are quick to anger/annoy and many are good fighters. They fight with their natural powers and usually have no need for weapons. Children of Lupa are sometimes known to bring half-bloods to their respective camps. Even if the demigod is Greek he/she will bring the demigod to Camp Half-Blood. Most of the time when he/she will bring a demigod to Camp Half-Blood he/she would stay in the big house as a act of gratitude.Category:Cabins Category:Roman Category:Animal God Category:Companions and Extra weapons and information